


maybe you're a good thing

by YoungBunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the other boy's arent in this story and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBunny/pseuds/YoungBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dragged off to a pub with Louis for the night, even if he doesn't want to be there, and get's some unwanted attention.</p><p>Or the one where Niall comes to save the day and maybe, just maybe, Harry isn't too upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe you're a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this a longer story, but I'm not sure just yet. Just some basic fluff. Sorry for any typos, I didn't have a beta reader and I'm tired.

As much as Harry loves going to pubs for some music and a pint, he doesn’t exactly want to be here right now.

The music is loud and booming throughout the crowded space, some overplayed pop song ringing in his ears. People are dancing to the catchy tune, pressed up against one another like there’s too much space in between all of them, some people carrying drinks in their hands and some just here to have a good time.

Harry is watching the people on the dance floor from his position at the bar, sitting on a tall stool as he nods his head slowly to the beat of the song. He runs a palm over the glass, catching the condensation on his skin. The amber liquid inside sloshes around a bit, moving it from one hand to the next unconsciously as he keeps his eyes trained on the crowd.

His gaze turns to the rest of the pub, people sitting at tables and besides him on the high counter. A few people catch his eye; a boy with red hair sits with a guitar by his side as he eats some chips, a blonde haired girl flirting with a boy in the corner who doesn’t even look remotely interested in her, and even finds Louis, his best mate, chatting up some girl who is politely smiling at him as he rambles, and Harry figures that’s why Louis had dragged him off in the first place.

The one person, however, that catches his eye the most is someone who he’s never seen before. The boy has blond hair, obviously dyed from the browning roots near his ears, styled into a tuft on the top of his head. His smile is wide and his laugh is boisterous, and by the look on his face, it’s like he’s having the time of his life. Harry has never seen someone so genuinely pleased with their surroundings, and finds his lips tugging up into a grin as he watches the boy.

He’s brought out of his slight trance by the clearing of a throat from behind him, and he turns around.

The girl from before – the blonde – is standing in front of him now with a curled smile and a glint in her eyes. She almost seems hostile to Harry, her intimidating stare making it seem like he’s some sort of mission that she has to accomplish and then move on from. He’s a slight bit nervous as he smiles at her, turning his entire body on his stool to face the blonde before she begins to speak.

“Is this seat taken?” the blonde asks as she points a slender finger to the stool on Harry’s left. She seems to know the answer from the way that she’s holding herself, back straight and chin up as she watches Harry with a cunning stare.

Calmly, he shakes his head and gestures a hand to the tall stool. “It’s all yours,” Harry states simply, and while he knows that that won’t be the end of whatever conversation they’re having, he wants it to be.

“Good,” she breathes out, and hoists herself up onto the stool. She sifts a little bit on the cushion making herself comfy as he straightens out her skirt.

Bringing a hand up to her hair, she begins to twirl a blonde curl with her finger, faking innocence as she looks up at Harry with batting eyes. “You looked a little lonely over here,” she says finally, smile only seeming to grow more cunning as she continued. “I figured I could help you out.”

Harry laughs, and even though she doesn’t know this, he’s nervous. He’s never liked being hit on in bars – that was more of Louis’s scene anyways – and while he’s not opposed to attention, Harry can’t help but always feel a little awkward under a flirting gaze.

He shifts in his seat too then, finally taking up the glass that had been sitting between his hands and bringing it to his lips. He takes a short sip, and places the glass back down gently on the wooden counter. “’M not lonely,” he says with a smile, feigning confidence. “Just like to be by myself sometimes.”

She pouts then, continuing to twirl her light hair in her hand. The blonde looks away from him then, staring straight ahead. “It’s a shame. Maybe I could change your mind about that,” and it’s almost as if she’s challenging him.

Shaking his head, Harry lets out another nervous laugh, wanting nothing more than to be at home sleeping instead of in a loud bar with someone who he doesn’t know trying to hit him up. “I’m fairly stubborn,” he replies, surprised that his voice doesn’t shake. “It’s going to take a lot.”

Harry can’t help but look around the pub again and his eyes fall back on the blond boy in the corner. He’s smiling and nodding along with something one of his friends is saying, and Harry is about to look away, hearing the girl to his left saying something to him, when the boy’s gaze catches Harry’s.

The blond is still smiling as he watches Harry with curious eyes, and, feeling his cheeks heat up, Harry is tempted to look away, but something keeps him there. Instead of turning away, he gives the blond boy a half smile, still unsettled by the atmosphere and the person who is still trying to seduce him in front of him.

“Are you listening?” her voice pierces his ears, and he turns to her and nods, faking a smile.

She continues to talk, but Harry isn’t listening again, too focused on getting out of this pub. His leg starts bouncing softly as he watches her with fake interest. Harry nods along and answers simple questions, honestly not sure where the entire conversation is going anymore, and he wants nothing more than to stop the girl and leave, but Harry just sits there and takes it.

The blonde girl is rambling on about something along the lines of a song she’s writing, trying to convince Harry that she’s very good with her fingers, when he feels a presence walking their way.

A moment later, a hand is places on his back with a slap. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” a voice says cheerfully, and Harry doesn’t recognize it, has no idea who this person is or why they’re here.

Harry turns his head sharply, and is greeted by the smiling face of the blond boy from earlier. He’s beaming up at Harry, who is towering over him in the tall chair, and the blond boy turns to the girl.

“Uh, who is this?” she asks to Harry like it’s any of her business, and he opens his mouth.

“Right, uh, this is-,” he begins, but the blond boy at his side cuts in.

Shooting a hand out in her direction, the boy smiles. “Niall. Pleasure to meet you,” he states, and it’s this time where Harry notices the Irish accent hanging off of his tongue.

The boy – Niall – is waiting patiently for the girl to give him her hand, and she watches him carefully. Extending her own, they shake and, without so much as another glance at the blond, she looks up at Harry.

“I just remembered I have to be somewhere,” she says, and without another word, hops off the stool and leaves his side.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, slumping over in his chair and feeling emotionally exhausted.

“Thanks for that,” he says to Niall, and turns to the boy with a grin. “You saved my ass.”

The blond boy laughs up at him and gives another pat to Harry’s back. “No worries, mate. Could see you were uncomfortable. I did what anyone else would have done.”

Harry knows for a fact that that’s a lie, that not just anyone would have pretended to be here with him, pretending to be his friend just to get some bird off of his back, but he takes Niall’s words to heart.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Harry sighs with a smile, watching the other. “What could I ever do to repay my knight in shining armor?” he teases, mischief in his smile.

Niall’s own smile stretches across his face, and Harry can’t ignore the way that the room physically brightens from it, can feel the energy lift as the boy does so. “Buy me a drink, if you’d like,” the blond boy states, and before Harry can answer with a “yes”, the boy is sitting down in the stool to his left.

Harry calls over the bartender and asks for a beer, and when she returns, he hands it straight to Niall.

“Sick,” the blond mutters with a grin, before putting the bottle to his lips and taking a long sip.

Harry watches the boy in this time, finally getting a good look at him. Up close, Harry can see that beauty marks and freckles dot his skin gently, that his hair looks extremely soft, and that Niall’s eyes are the bluest one’s Harry has ever witnessed in his life (and considering that Louis is his best friend, this is a great feat).

A blush creeps onto his cheeks, finding that Niall looks oddly beautiful, and Harry sincerely hopes that the dim lighting is enough to cover up the pink on his face.

The blond looks up at him with a smile. “I never got your name,” he states simply, putting the bottle down onto the counter.

Much like Niall had earlier, Harry sticks out his hand to the other. “Harry. It’s nice to meet you,” he says, and the blond boy takes his hand firmly in his and they shake for a moment (Harry can’t help but notice how soft his skin feels against his own, but he won’t say anything if anyone asks).

Just before Harry is about to ask Niall about himself, the blond’s phone rings in his pocket. Niall takes it out of his jeans and looks at the screen for a moment, before pocketing the device and beginning to stand up.

“Hate to do this,” he begins with a sigh, looking up at Harry. “But I have to go. I’ll uh, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Harry nods. “I hope so. It’d be a shame if we didn’t.”

Niall beams and he begins to fish in his pocket for something else. A minute later, the boy protrudes a pen and moves over to grab one of the crisp, white napkins on the counter. Harry watches as the boy scribbles something down, and once Niall finishes, is being slipped the white napkin. “Call me. I’d hate to know I missed my chance with someone so fit just because I didn’t have their number.”

Mouth agape, Harry is left spluttering, napkin in hand, as Niall leaves the stool with a laugh, disappearing out the double doors.

Careful not to lose the silly thing, Harry quickly stuffs it into the front pocket of his jeans, heart pounding and a smile on his face.


End file.
